expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Donnager-class
- In background shot of Ganymede orbit Season 3 Season 4 |appears_n = |armament = * 2✕ VX-12 Foehammer Turreted Ultra-Heavy Railguns (standard) * 6✕ Forward Torpedo Launchers (variable loadout) * 8✕ Aft Torpedo Launchers (variable loadout) * 59✕ Nariman Dynamics 40mm Point Defense Cannons * 2✕ Vacant hardpoints (Designed to house additional VX-12 Foehammer Railguns on future models or naval experiments) |complement = *''Corvette''-class frigates *''Morrigan''-class destroyers *''Chariot''-Type dropships *Repair Skiffs *Executive Shuttlecraft }} The Donnager-class battleshipThe Expanse Novel: , Chapter 8, Bobbie is a class of modern Martian Congressional Republic Navy (MCRN) battleship. Donnager-class battleships are almost 500 meters long, about the same size as a 130-story office building. Measuring 250,000 tons dry weight, pound-for-pound Donnager-class battleships are some of the largest and most capable ships in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. Specifications As the primary mainstay battleship classification in the MCRN, the Donnager-class serves multiple roles throughout the Sol System. At the time of the UN-MCR War, eight Donnager-class vessels existed in the Solar System, serving in a variety of roles including fleet command and coordination, battleship, force projection, and carrier of gunships and infantry. Complement The Donnager-class is capable of hosting a crew complement of 2086 personnel, including squads of Martian Marine Corps and their elite Force Recon units, equipped with Goliath Powered Armor. Thanks to the ship's interior hangar bay, located near the aft of the huge vessel, the Donnager can host its own escort ships, with up to four Morrigan-class destroyers or two Corvette-class frigates capable of being stowed at any one time. The battleship additionally hosts a number of Chariot-type Dropships, repair skiffs and - depending on deployment - executive shuttlecraft. Armament The most notable elements of the Donnager's weapons complement are its two dorsal VX-12 "Foehammer" Turreted Ultra-Heavy Railguns. At the time of the class' construction, these weapons were amongst the highest-spec railguns in the Solar System and only matched by orbital weapons systems. Thanks to the foresight of MCRN engineers the Donnager hosts a total of four railgun mounts on its hull, capable of doubling the ship's railgun complement should such technological advancements allowing such an upgrade become available. The Donnager's other main weapons are it's six fore and eight aft rapid-reload missile launchers, capable of attacking vessels in front of and behind the vessel. These launchers are linked to shared magazines of high-explosive (HE), plasma, flechette, and nuclear warheads. For defense, the Donnager employs fifty-nine Nariman Dynamics 40mm PDCs, linked to the K-19 "Banisher" High-Accuracy Point Defence Targeting Computer, the most advanced target tracking system employed by the MCRN. Aside from its primary armaments, the Donnager-class serves as a capable command vessel in combat, with its ranging lasers and tactical systems to help guide and coordinate the efforts of fleet elements against hostile ships. In the event that a Donnager is boarded by hostiles, Donnager''s are equipped with a biometrically-activated to self-destruct mechanism that ensures the ship cannot fall into enemy hands. Utilities *Sophisticated Medilab Facility *Large Cargo Bays *Pressure Sealed CIC *Redundant CIC Facilities *Maximum Security Brig *Onboard MMC Barracks and Armories *High Power Ranging Lasers *Banisher High-Accuracy Point Defence Targeting Computer *High Power Rangefinding Lasers *Sophisticated Fleetwide Communications Systems *Torpedo Rapid-Autoloading Mechanisms Service history The ''Donnager was conceptualized as the primary focus of the MCRN's fleet modernization program, with a look towards design future-proofing for years to come. To this end, the Donnager was developed in tandem with the ''Morrigan''-class destroyer and ''Corvette''-class frigate, with the Donnager's internal storage bays capable of holding up to two frigates or four destroyers, allowing the Donnager to project force and obscure true fleet composition to enemy eyes. This program would produce eight Donnager-class vessels, whose production would use up a considerable portion of the Martian defense budget. During Operation Silent Wall, the lead ship of the class, under the leadership of Captain Theresa Yao, undertook a systematic campaign of pirate suppression in the Asteroid Belt, during which time the ship's many brigs would see use in transporting criminals back to Mars for sentencing. During the UN-MCR Cold War, eight ships of the class would be active in the system, with the Donnager serving as the MCRN flagship and lead element of the MCRN Jupiter Fleet alongside the Schiaparelli, Hotspur, and Firebrand. The MCRN Saturn fleet would be led by the MCRN Icaria Planum. All other Donnagers - the Harman Dae-Jung, Bellaire, and Barkeith - were assigned to the MCRN Home fleet under the command of the latter vessel. Following the destruction of the ''Canterbury'' by unknown actors, the MCRN Donnager would be assigned to investigate the hauler's destruction and pick up several survivors before itself being fired upon by the same class of stealth ship that had destroyed the Canterbury. The ensuing battle would see the Donnager destroy several vessels before self-destructing. This battle would mark the first instance of a Donnager being lost in combat. Following the Donnager's destruction, the Icaria Planum would take its place as the flagship of the MCRN. During the UN-MCR War, the Donnager class would see its first real action against the United Nations Navy in a hostile context was during the Ganymede Incident where the MCRN Hotspur was station during the engagement. Free Navy Conflict During the Free Navy Conflict, the Donnagers would be used to fight against the forces of the Free Navy. Following the Bombardment of Earth and the assassination attempt on the Martian prime minister, at least one Donnager - the ''Barkeith'' - would be stolen in a military coup lead by Admiral Winston Duarte, but it was destroyed with all hands by a Ring Anomaly before reaching his destination. During the Underground-Laconia Conflict, three moth-balled Donnager-class ships were taken apart and later rebuilt in secret by the Underground. All three ships participated in the Siege of Laconia. Known Ships Trivia * The name "Foehammer" for the Donnager-class's railgun turrets comes from J.R.R.Tolkien literature, being a direct interpretation of the Elvish name of Gandalf's sword "Glamdring." It is also referenced in Stephen King's "Eye of the Dragon" and is the callsign of a human pilot in the Halo science-fiction universe. * To the date, only two ships of this class were lost. the Donnager itself and the Barkeith. However, the destruction of the last isn't confirmed. Gallery |-| Images= Donnagerclass.png|Unnamed Donnager-class near the Sol gate DonnagerTooMuchLights.png|''Donnager'' File:S01E04donnagercic2.jpg|MCRN Donnager CIC File:S01E04donngerciccompartment.png|CIC compartment File:S01E03donnagercic33m14s.jpg|CIC File:S01E03donnagercic33m20s.jpg|Captain's platform - CIC File:S01E03donnagerbrig6m45s.jpg|Brig File:S01E03donnagerinterogationroom28m50s.jpg|interogation room File:S01E03donnagerconpartment21m.jpg|Compartment Donnagergraplinghook.png|Grappling clamps for docking shuttles Don-class-1.png|concept art File:NJA6Gcr.jpg|concept art Don-class-4.png|concept art 160202 NorthFront ext donnager anubis battle 01.jpg|Concept art. File:Donnager_Render_2.jpg|A render of the Donnager. File:Donnager_Render_3.jpg|Another render of the Donnager. File:Donnager_Railgun.jpg|The Donnager's primary railgun turret. File:Donnager_Engines.jpg|The Donnager's engines burning. File:Donnager_Front.jpg|The front of the vessel. File:Donnager Front Render.jpg|Detail view of the front of the ship. File:Donnager Mid Render.jpg|Detail view of the mid-section of the ship. File:Donnager Back Render.jpg|Detail view of the engine block of the ship. File:Donnager Ortho Views 1.jpg|Orthographic view of the ship's front and engines. File:Donnager Ortho Views 2.jpg|Orthographic view of the ship in its "tower-block" configuration. File:Donnager Side.jpg|Detail on the side of the ship. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 1.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 2.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 3.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 1.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 2.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 3.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Spacedockdonnagerclassships.jpg| File:Donnagerearlyconcepts1.jpg|Early concept for season 1 |-| Videos= File:The Expanse Donnager Class Battleship - Official Breakdown| File:The Expanse MCRN Donnager Class Battleship - Spacedock Category:Battleship Category:MCR Navy Category:Military Category:Spaceships Category:Martian Congressional Republic Category:Ship Class